monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster High Wiki:Categories
There are many categories in use on the to make finding, retrieving, and managing articles, files, templates, and even categories themselves easier. All categories are subcategories of the root category: Browse, which is therefore the only category on this wiki that is categorized as part of itself. All categories together form a plan to bring structure to the content of the wiki. If a user has an idea for a new category or category type, they are to contact an admin to create one, though preferably after they've thought about the ways the new category or categories would affect the current organization. Users who have extensive knowledge of categories and a clear vision on the proposed new category or categories may create them on their own, but asking permission and/or feedback beforehand is STRONGLY recommended. The same rules apply to editing existing categories, with the added note that vandalism of categories results in a ban. What are categories? Wiki categories are special pages that bring together articles with similar content. For instance, Characters contains all the articles on characters and subcategories that list specific groups of characters. The data in categories is usually limited to a small explanation of the category's purpose and its own category/ies. Getting pages in a category is done through the pages themselves. The categories automatically list all pages sent their way by numbers and then alphabet, taking the pages' titles as cue. If another order is desired, one can write, instead of Category:X, Category:X or A. The first adjustment sets the page all in front of the category, which is a place reserved for the 'core' pages that deserve a separate space in the category. The second adjustment sets the page at, in this case, the letter "A" position in the list, even if the page's title doesn't start with "A". If one wishes to refer to a category without putting a page in that category, place a colon in front like so: Category:X For more information on templates, see . Rules regarding categories # Don't touch if you don't understand. # Speak to an admin if you have a suggestion for a new category or category branch. # Always check if a category exists or if you've got the right category name before adding before adding one. # There is an order to the way categories are to be placed on a page. Learn it before adding categories. Current category order In order to make the category system more efficient, the has rules for the order in which categories are to be added to a page (the one on top being the first order, the one at the bottom the last in the order). This mostly affects the categories on character-related, pet-related pages, and files, but has some small relevance to other page types too. For pages, the order is such: # The first category of a page should be the one that specifies the page type. For instance, a character-related page's first category should be Characters, and a webisode-related page's first category should be the volume it is part of (ie, a Volume 1 webisode goes into category Volume 1). # The second category of a page is a specification. For instance, the webisodes that are clip shows are placed in the category Clip shows. Character-related and pet-related pages can have even more specifications, which are to be ordered as per the next instructions. # Following either Characters or Pets as first category, the second category should be sex-related (Females, Males, or (if the page is dedicated to multiple characters) Groups. In the case of a monosex group, first the relevant sex category, then category Groups), the next category should be the appropriate species if that species has a category of its own, and the fourth category should be about any group the character belongs or belonged to (examples of such categories are Fear Squad members and Belfry Prep students). ## After these one-to-five categories come categories that specify in what kind of fiction the character or pet appeared. Book characters/pets is the first if relevant, followed by one or more subcategories of the Cartoon characters and Cartoon pets categories in order of airing but with volumes and TV specials separated. ## The last group of categories to be added are those dealing with merchandise releases. The non-doll and non-figurine releases come first in order of release date. ## Followed by this are categories establishing the years in which a character had a doll or a pet a figurine. ## And finally, in order of release, the lines in which a character has been released. For files, the order is such: # The first category of a file should be the one that establishes the source or as close to the source as the category system goes. For instance, and image from a Volume 2 webisode goes into Volume 2 images, but an image from Facebook will have to do with a more generic Website images. The category Artwork images is a semi-source category for if the source is unknown or irrelevant (such as in the case of merchandise stockphotos). Following the source category, another can follow as to what is depicted, such as the aforementioned Artwork images (in case of, say, artwork taken from Facebook) or Doll images (note that most characters have their own subcategory in Doll images). # Any further categories should be about what characters in what source are depicted, if the previous categories don't already specify that. For instance, if a stockphoto of a Clawdeen Wolf doll is placed in Clawdeen Wolf doll images, no other categories are needed. But if a screenshot of Cleo de Nile in "New Ghoul @ School" is placed in the category New Ghoul @ School images, it also needs to be placed in Cleo de Nile TV special images. It may happen that a page becomes too large to maintain as one, at which point it is split in one main page and multiple subpages (merchandise sections of character pages are split off by default if at least one doll has been released already). In this case, categories that are specific to the content of a subpage are moved along with the content. Current category structure Browse is the highest category in existence on this wiki as it contains all other categories. It's immediate subcategories are itself, Content, Files, and Organization. Content deals with the articles on the Monster High Wiki. This category itself contains Companies and people - which deals with anyone and everyone involved in the creation of Monster High, Franchise - which contains all the articles that together gave an ecompassing view on the Monster High franchise, Monster High fiction - which contains several subcategories that each lead to sorted lists of information about canon, Monster High media - which contains all information on each and every piece of medium through which Monster High fiction is presented, Monster High products - which contains information on all the Monster High products to be bought or downloaded, and Monster history - a special category that contains articles about the various monster types from a real-life perspective. :Monster High fiction is divided in Characters, Locations, and Species. Species is a subcategory shared with Monster history that lists all officially recognized prominent creatures in the franchise. Locations lists all the locations that are or have been significant in any piece of the fiction. The largest subcategory is Characters, which lists all the characters as well as contains subcategories that group characters together for simpler or easier navigation. The most important subcategory is Organized character categories, which is a gate to other subcategories that organize characters by their appearances in fiction and merchandise. Files contains subcategories Images and Videos. Since the wiki barely uses video files, this category is barely filled. Images, on the other hand, are rather important to the wiki, which is why the category contains sixteen subcategories and some image files that don't fit into those subcategories. Subcategories Badge images, Poll images, and User images are for community use only. None of the images in those categories are to be placed in an article. User images also has a size limit in that it may not become bigger than 10% of the total of the image database. The remaining subcategories are Artwork images - which contains all the Monster High artwork, Book images - which contains all the book images from either series, Cartoon images - which contains screenshots and DVD covers of the cartoon separated by volume and TV special, Character images - which contains a large database of all the images that depict a character of choice, Commercial images - which contains screenshots from the commercials, Event images - which contains photos from conventions and other events, Fright Song image - which contains screenshots from the Fright Song music video and documentary, Logo images - which contains logos from Mattel and other companies associated with the Monster High franchise, Merchandise images - which contains all images of Monster High products that aren't doll-related, Monster history images - which contains images only suited for monster history pages, Doll images - which contains all images of Monster High products that are doll-related, Video game images - which contains both video game and app covers and screenshots, and lastly Website images - which contains images taken from any official(ly approved) Monster High site that have no place in other categories (artistic photos of dolls included on ground of the artistic quality). :Character images is the biggest category. Character images lists all images that depict a Monster High character by character subcategories. 'Big' characters even have image category divided in smaller categories, such as X video game images, X webisode images, X TV special images, X doll images, and X merchandise images. All X doll images categories are also subcategories of Doll images. Organization is a category that most users will find themselves to have little to do with. It is largely a category of interest to management, but a few subcategories are worth noting. The first is Templates, which contains all the templates available on the . The second is Disambiguation, which contains all pages that are located on a title that within the franchise is used more than once. The third is Site administration. It is at Monster High Wiki that all pages are gathered that deal with the wiki's guidelines and rules, among which this one. C